sicwadfandomcom-20200215-history
E2M3: Administration
is the third map of Breakdown in SIC. It was designed by Adam. It has a partime of 5:00 and uses the track "Intermission". Overview This large space is the administrative sector of the base, and as such contains large equipment and maze-like hallways in case of an invasion. Walkthrough This map is much longer compared to the previous two. The player will start in a small room with a door directly in front of them. The next hallway shows the sheer amount of enemies outside, which reaches the dozens on higher difficulties. It is important to use monster infighting to your advantage here, since many of the enemies are former humans who will fight any monster. Once most of the enemies are killed off, finish the remaining stragglers and take the door to your far right (south on the automap). Inside is a room with icky walls. In the south of this room is a room with a few armor bonuses. Walking through it will teleport the player to a ledge with the red key. Now, return to the southern part and head around to the southernmost part. There is a switch here. Press it to open a door leading to a small pool of nukage. One of the rectangular textures is a lift and can be lowered. On top is the blue key. With your keys, head up to the north part of the map. Inside the hallway is a red door. The next room contains a river of nukage. Cross it and head through the small hallway. At the end of the hall is a blue door, and behind that is a dark maze with several pillars. Use the automap to guide you to the western door. Take the new room and into the penultimate room, which contains three computers. The northernmost one contains a switch. It will teleport you to the platform in the previous room, which contains the yellow key. Take the exit door to head deeper into the Titana Base. Secrets #In the first hall, there is a window. A wall slightly west of it can be opened. The room does not count as a secret. On the southern part of the wall is a slightly different cement structure that cna be opened. The next room does count as a secret. #In this room is a vent similar to the one seen in E2M1. Inside the vent are varying levels of lighting. There is a secret door between the transfer between the last level of lighting. Inside is a room with two ceiling windows, a light amplification visor, megaarmor, and a medikit. #At the end of the vent is a lift. At the top is a platform which contains some ammo. #In the room room with the large pool of lava, there is a secret wall to the south. It cna be opened revealing a hellish room with megaarmor. #To the south of the the secret #4 room is a long staircase. At the top is door which leads to the blue key. #In the northern part of the map, there is a secret door that can be opened. Inside is a particularly nasty room with human organs and skin, as well as health bonuses. #In the dark maze, there is a hall to the south, which contains a teleporter. It will transport you to a room with a backpack, and a door leading to the first hallway. Stats Category:Breakdown Category:SIC maps